Wikipedija
thumb|Logotip hrvatske Wikipedije Wikipedija (wiki + enciklopedija) je višejezična, na Webu zasnovana enciklopedija slobodnog sadržaja. Ona postoji kao wiki, što podrazumijeva da se piše u suradnji s brojnim volonterima, te većinu članaka može mijenjati svatko s pristupom Internetu i odgovarajućim web preglednikom. Projekt je započet 15. siječnja 2001. kao dodatak stručno pisanoj (i do sada ugasloj) Nupediji. Wikipedijom danas rukovodi neprofitna organizacija Wikimedia Foundation. Ona ima više od 3,700,000 članaka na mnogo jezika (uključujući milijun članaka pri engleskoj verziji). Od početka joj raste popularnost,"Dnevna posjećenost", Wikipedijine statistike, 1. siječnja 2005. djelujući pozitivno na stvaranje drugih projekata od općeg interesa. Od urednika se traži da održavaju određenu razinu "neutralnosti" pri sažimanju istaknutih motrišta, bez određivanja objektivnosti istine. Suosnivač Wikipedije Jimmy Wales projekt naziva "nastojanjem da se višejezična slobodna enciklopedija najviše moguće kvalitete načini i razdijeli svakom pojedincu na planetu na njegovu materinskom jeziku."Jimmy Wales, "Wikipedia is an encyclopedia", 8. ožujka 2005. No postoji čitav niz nesuglasica po pitanju pouzdanosti i točnosti Wikipedije. Najčešće mete kritika su vandalizam, nedoslijednost, neravnomjerna kvaliteta, nepotkrepljeni stavovi, pristranost sustava, težnja suglašavanju i popularnost koju stječe preporukama. Neki uz to navode i da Wikipedija ne može opravdati naziv "enciklopedija" koji za sobom povlači visoki stupanj pouzdanosti i mjerodavnosti koji ona, zbog svoje otvorene uređivačke politike, ne može održati. No sloboda pristupa, učestala ažuriranja, raznolikost i detaljnost te brojne višejezične inačice su pretvorile Wikipediju u rado korišteni izvor informacija. Slogan Wikipedije glasi: "slobodna enciklopedija koju svatko može uređivati". Razvijena je korištenjem vrste računalnog softvera pod nazivom "wiki" (hav. wiki wiki - "brzo"). Sadržaj i autorsko pravo GNU licenca slobodne dokumentacije (GFDL) jedna je od brojnih licenci autorskih prava, koja omogućava raspoloživost Wikipedijinih članaka tako da dopušta raspačivanje, stvaranje izvedenica i komercijalnu upotrebu autorskog sadržaja. Izvorni doprinosi autora projektu podrazumijevaju i davanje autorskog prava pod zastupstvo GFDL-a. Takva se građa može dalje raspačivati na više jezika pri Wikipediji, ili između drugih podatkovnih izvora koji su nositelji ove licence. Dok se sav tekst nalazi pod GFDL-om, značajan broj slika i zvukova ne predstavlja slobodni sadržaj, već ima istaknuta autorska prava. To su: logotipovi tvrtki, primjeri pjesama i slike iz medija, koji se koriste pod uvjetom pravedne uporabe! Višejezičnost Postoje ukupno 264 izdanja Wikipedije (uključujući 2 "prazna") na različitim jezicima"Svi jezici", Wikipedijine statistike, 21. ožujka 2005., od kojih su do siječnja 2006. 123 Wikipedije bile "aktivne" (s više od 100 članaka)"Popis svih Wikipedija na raznim jezicima", Meta-Wiki (29. siječnja 2006.). Jezična izdanja funkcioniraju neovisno jedno od drugoga, nisu sadržajno vezana niti su nužno, ili u relevantom udijelu, međusobni prijevodi. Automatsko prevođenje članaka je na Wikipediji strogo zabranjeno, no poželjno je da višejezični urednici s određenim znanjem jezika ručno prevode članke uz uvjet pridržavanja zajedničkog pravila "neutralnog gledišta". Na taj način suradnici dijele članke među izdanjima, a slično vrijedi i za slike, bilo na zahtijev upućen autoru ili pomoću Zajedničkog poslužitelja. Slijedi popis najvećih izdanja Wikipedije, poredanih po broju članaka od 1. ožujka 2006. (nije mjerodavni pokazatelj jer veliki broj članaka mogu biti stubovi) #Englesko (1,068,250) #Njemačko (363,360) #Francusko (248,399) #Poljsko (217,656) #Japansko (187,379) #Nizozemsko (150.461) #Talijansko (141,234) #Švedsko (141,010) #Portugalsko(118,697) #Španjolsko(101,024) #Rusko (61,264) #Kinesko (58,469) #Norveško Bokmål (52,392) #Finsko (51,250) #Esperanto (40,968) Svi pisani oblici Slijedi popis raznih oblika naziva Wikipedija, ovisno koji prakticira pojedino jezično izdanje: Literatura Kategorija:Wikipedija af:Wikipedia als:Wikipedia am:ውክፔዲያ an:Biquipedia ang:Wicipǣdia ar:ويكيبيديا arc:ܘܝܟܝܦܕܝܐ ast:Uiquipedia ay:Wikipidiya az:Vikipediya ba:Википедия bar:Wikipedia bat-smg:Vikipedėjė be:Вікіпедыя be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя bg:Уикипедия bm:Wikipedia bn:উইকিপিডিয়া bpy:উইকিপিডিয়া br:Wikipedia bs:Wikipedia bug:Wikipedia ca:Viquipèdia cdo:Wikipedia ceb:Wikipedya ch:Wikipedia chr:ᏫᎩᏇᏗᏯ chy:Wikipedia co:Wikipedia crh:Vikipediya cs:Wikipedie csb:Wikipedijô cu:Википє́дїꙗ cv:Википеди cy:Wicipedia da:Wikipedia de:Wikipedia diq:Wikipediya dsb:Wikipedija el:Βικιπαίδεια en:Wikipedia eo:Vikipedio es:Wikipedia et:Vikipeedia eu:Wikipedia ext:Wikipédia fa:ویکی‌پدیا ff:Wikipeediya fi:Wikipedia fiu-vro:Vikipeediä fo:Wikipedia fr:Wikipédia frp:Vouiquipèdia fur:Vichipedie fy:Wikipedy ga:Vicipéid gan:維基百科 gd:Bhicipèidia gl:Wikipedia gn:Vikipetã gu:વિકિપીડિયા gv:Wikipedia hak:Wikipedia he:ויקיפדיה hi:विकिपीडिया hsb:Wikipedija ht:Wikipedya hu:Wikipédia hy:Վիքիփեդիա ia:Wikipedia id:Wikipedia ig:Wikipedia ik:Wikipedia ilo:Wikipedia io:Wikipedio is:Wikipedia it:Wikipedia iu:ᐅᐃᑭᐱᑎᐊ/uikipitia ja:ウィキペディア jbo:uikipedias jv:Wikipedia ka:ვიკიპედია kaa:Wikipedia kab:Wikipedia kk:Уикипедия kl:Wikipedia km:វិគីភីឌា kn:ವಿಕಿಪೀಡಿಯ ko:위키백과 ksh:Wikkipedija ku:Wikipedia kw:Wikipedya la:Wikipedia lad:ויקיפידיה lb:Wikipedia lbe:Википедия li:Wikipedia lij:Wikipedia lmo:Wikipedia ln:Wikipedia lo:ວິກິພີເດຍ lt:Vikipedija lv:Vikipēdija map-bms:Wikipedia mdf:Википедиесь mg:Wikipedia mi:Wikipedia mk:Википедија ml:വിക്കിപീഡിയ mn:Википедиа mr:विकिपीडिया ms:Wikipedia mt:Wikipedija my:ဝီကီပိဒိယ myv:Википедиясь mzn:ویکیپدیا na:Wikipedia nah:Huiquipedia nap:Wikipedia nds:Wikipedia nds-nl:Wikipedia ne:विकिपीडिया ng:Wikipedia nl:Wikipedia nn:Wikipedia no:Wikipedia nrm:Viqùipédie nv:Wikiibíídiiya oc:Wikipèdia os:Википеди pa:ਵਿਕਿਪੀਡਿਆ pag:Wikipedia pap:Wikipedia pl:Wikipedia pms:Wikipedia ps:پروژه:په هکله pt:Wikipédia qu:Wikipidiya rm:Vichipedia rmy:Vikipidiya ro:Wikipedia roa-rup:Wikipedia roa-tara:Uicchipèdie ru:Википедия sc:Wikipedia scn:Wikipedia sco:Wikipaedia sd:وڪيپيڊيا se:Wikipediija sh:Wikipedia si:විකිපීඩියා simple:Wikipedia sk:Wikipédia sl:Wikipedija so:Wikipedia sq:Wikipedia sr:Википедија su:Wikipédia sv:Wikipedia sw:Wikipedia szl:Wikipedyjo ta:விக்கிப்பீடியா te:వికీపీడియా tet:Wikipédia tg:Википедиа th:วิกิพีเดีย tk:Wikipediýa tl:Wikipedia tpi:Wikipedia tr:Vikipedi tt:Wikipedia udm:Википедия ug:Wikipédiye uk:Вікіпедія uz:Vikipediya vec:Wikipedia vi:Wikipedia vls:Wikipedia wa:Wikipedia war:Wikipedia wo:Wikipedia wuu:维基百科 yi:‫װיקיפעדיע yo:Wikipedia zea:Wikipedia zh:维基百科 zh-classical:維基大典 zh-min-nan:Wikipedia zh-yue:維基百科